Taunted
by ReNut
Summary: "What do you want, Tara?" Jax/Tara S4 PWP.


**A/N** - _Why invest on plot when you have porn? Just saying. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Taunted<strong>

Taking off his muddy boots one by one, Jax strode through the front door of his house, leaving the heavy shoes behind him to dry off by the heavy warm air of the Californian summer.  
>Taking a glance at the watch plastered at the wall, it was well past midnight. The boys must have been asleep for hours now. Running a shaky hand through his short strands of hair, he tried to get past the obvious smell of blood coming from his clothes by moving closer towards the kitchen. Gentle, sweet fumes of chocolate chip cookies escaped the oven lazily, and a slight smile crept to his lips. Closing the fridge, he pulled out a carton of milk, drinking directly from the slit.<p>

"Jesus, no wonder we're always out of milk. Leave something for the cookies, will you?" Tara's voice rose from behind him.

He turned around to face her only to choke on the cold liquid of the milk down his throat. Taking in her appearance, Jax coughed loudly for a couple of times, trying to stabilize himself. She was wearing nothing but a set of extremely short boy shorts and a red, lacy bra that barely contained her full breasts.  
>Tara moved to check on the cookies with a hidden smirk, bending graciously over to open the oven, giving him a proper view of her curvy, tempting ass.<br>"Oh yeah, definitely ready." Tara murmured to herself, pulling out the cookie tray and closing the oven door with her bare foot.  
>Slowly placing the carton on the table, Jax's feet swayed in her direction automatically, his fingers itching to glide down the milky, smooth skin of her long legs. As if she sensed his intentions, she halted just before reaching the counter, giving him enough of a time window to move behind her.<br>One of his hands moved to the small of her back caressing the black ink of the crow, "Hey…" He nuzzled her neck.  
>Seeing the crow on her lower back never failed to make his demons rise from within the depths of him, every inch of his body possessive of hers. With the cookie tray still in her towel-covered hands, Tara breathed out heavily, trying to regain her composure.<br>Using her distraction, Jax's hand quickly hovered over one of the cookies, ready to snatch one. Unfortunately for him, Tara's hand slapped his mid-air, never disappointing with her sharp demeanor.

"Don't, they're hot." She warned and stepped away from him, placing the tray on the counter safely and throwing the towels to another near counter.

"So are you", Jax retorted rapidly, claiming his place behind her once again, yet pressing more firmly this time  
>around, allowing her to feel the tell-tale hardness in his pants.<br>Tara's breathy gasp turned him on major time, and he pushed her flush against the counter, trapping her between the heat of his body and the cold marble. He brought his mouth closer to her neck, moving her slightly shower-damp hair aside, his other hand reaching out to palm one of her ass cheeks, enjoying the fullness of her semi cloth-covered flesh in his hand.  
>Tara's breathing grew heavier, her voice vibrating against his chest, "None of this means you're getting a cookie", she challenged playfully, her hips slightly rubbing against his in a slow, circular motion.<p>

Jax groaned against her neck, biting her skin rather forcefully, smirking at the whimper he managed to elicit from her mouth.

"Fuck the cookies. I want to take you right against this counter so hard you wouldn't be able to walk straight for a week."

A breathy moan escaped Tara's lips upon hearing his words, and she helplessly tried to turn around and face him. Jax prevented any unwanted movements from her, pressing his groin straight up against her ass, pushing them even closer together, trapping her further into the counter.  
>The sweet, chocolaty scent of the cookies combined with her lavender shampoo had him slapping her ass gently, following with a rough squeeze.<p>

"No one said you can move." He growled in her ear, feeling her shiver violently against his body.

She was probably already soaking wet by now, he knew her body like a charm.  
>Ever since he returned home from jail, he's taken a habit to gently make love to her one night, and then the following one roughly fuck her brains out, his random choices making her anticipation intense and needy.<br>The heavy smell of blood barely managed to avoid his nostrils, and he was pretty she must have smelled him by now, too.  
>Sighing, he carefully stepped away from her. A low whimper of protest emerged from her throat at the loss of contact, and she turned around to face him. The sight of her all flushed, breasts rising and falling with rapid breaths, nearly made him regret his choice, but he stayed put.<p>

"I'm going to take a shower, and I want you to stay right where you are." He demanded in a low voice, forcing her to step a little closer so she can hear him.

Her hands clutched the counter, her knees close to failing her. He looked at her closely, licking his lips and cherishing the current sight of her in his mind so he can use it later and finish off what he started. He was halfway through the kitchen, on his way to the bathroom, when he heard the small, but fierce "No."

He turned around, only to realize she hasn't moved from her spot, exactly like he instructed her to do, but her eyebrows furrowed together with determination. His shoulders slumped.

"I'm sorry babe, there's been some…" he trailed off mid sentence and dropped her intensifying gaze, "blood." He finished off with defeat.

Of course, neither of them was eager to mention the elephant in the room, although both knew exactly there's no need to elaborate. Ever since the cartel business passed through a green light at church, he's been coming home either injured or covered in someone else's blood.  
>Tara has been perfectly aware of the situation, tending to his wounds with her lips tightly shut. He promised to get them out of there and so she was willing to endure, knowing he's doing his best to get out as soon as he can.<p>

Her next sentence caught him off guard. "Stay. I don't mind." Jax's cock pulsed evenly with his increasing breaths.

She couldn't wait. How far was he able to push her?

"What do you want, Tara?" He asked, his voice hoarse and steady.

Tara's eyes widened, her grip on the counter mightier. Her gaze dropped to the obvious bulge in his pants, and then back up, meeting his own. She did not answer. Jax decided to push further, taking a couple of timid steps towards her.

"_What. Do. You. Want. Tara?_" He asked again, emphasizing his words.

Her silence roared. He stripped off his cut, throwing it carelessly across the room to land on the dining table. With his intense blue eyes never leaving hers, he stepped closer. He caught her gulping heavily as he closed the distance between them, his glance moving down from her throat to her lush breasts, threatening to break from their red, lacy confines.  
>His newborn son, Thomas was a gift on his own, but the other major one was Tara's breasts, a cup size bigger and an eternal cause of his watering mouth. Her nipples stood at attention under his gaze, and he grew harder.<br>It took everything within him not to rush over to her, rip the material apart, attach his mouth and suck on these pink, perky and swollen peaks.  
>Instead, he felt like challenging her altogether. If she wasn't going to answer him, he'll make her do other things.<p>

"I want you to take your hand, and I want you to touch yourself." He hissed in her direction, loving the noticeable shiver he caused her to experience.

Her right hand released the counter she's been clutching, tentatively touching her neck and gliding her palm lower. Jax stared intently as she grasped her own breast, kneading it thoroughly through her bra. He juggled his eyes between her lower lip being bitten by her teeth and her hand slipping under the material and pinching her own already taut nipple. Jax nearly came in his pants, groaning at the sight of his goddess, soon to be wife touching herself like she knew he would.  
>Finally, he stood mere inches from her, dropping his head to find he has an excellent view of her doings.<p>

"I want to fuck you so bad." He whispered to her, his hand coming to join hers, replacing her fingers and torturing her nipple with a harsh pull. Tara cried out in pleasure, nodding furiously.

"What do you want, Tara?" he repeated, his other hand coming to clasp her bra open and letting it drop to the floor.

This time, she answered. "I want you to fuck me…" she breathed heavily as he cupped both sensitive breasts, pulling at her nipples one by one.

His nostrils flared at her response, and he swung a hand to push the cookie tray off the counter, letting it fall with a loud noise, the cookies scattering everywhere.

"Jax!" Tara shrieked as he picked her up and placed her on the counter, true to his promise.

He silenced her protests with his mouth, kissing her deeply, his tongue coming to caress hers. She clutched his shirt desperately, tearing it open a moment later, not caring about the buttons flying in every direction. By the time she was done assaulting his upper clothes, he stood bare-chested between her legs. She brought him closer by wrapping her long legs around his torso, never breaking their fervent kiss.

"I want you so fucking much." He said into their kiss, his mouth moving to bite her chin lightly and down her neck, nibbling the delicate skin on her collarbone only to lick and kiss it later, soothing the redness. Tara grasped his hair, pulling at it harshly along with his movements, soft moans of pleasure slipping from between her lush, now swollen lips.  
>"Jesus christ, you're turned on, aren't you?" He sighed when her heaving breasts were within his eye level, her nipples as aroused as she was. Her grip on his hair intensified when he wasted no time in bringing her stiff nipples into his mouth, his tongue flicking each one from side to side, torturing the sensitive flesh.<br>He thought he was imagining for a second, or maybe in a state of delusion caused by her beautiful body pressed so tight to his, but then her hand pushed his head down again, and it couldn't be his imagination. She clearly wanted him to eat her out and he couldn't help but curse against her stomach as he succumbed to her needs and moved down her body.  
>Tara brought both hands to hurriedly push her boy shorts down, helping Jax move them down her legs by pushing her hips up and off the counter. She chuckled lightly when he tossed the material without a care, and it landed perfectly on top of his previously thrown cut, directly on the dining table. Her chuckle turned into a heavy moan when Jax took the liberty to bite her inner thigh, soothing it with a long lick. Resting on his knees beneath her, he examined the view before him. He was right, she was indeed soaked, her arousal glistening on the milky, smooth skin of her thigh. He nuzzled her slit, running his nose up, landing just above her throbbing clit. He licked the sensitive nub just once, causing her to violently tremble off the counter with a loud "Oh god!"<br>Jax pulled away all too soon, his eyes propped on her. Tara's jaw clenched.

"What is it? Want me to me you come?" He teased with a crooked smile on his lips. Tara nodded frantically, one of her hands back into his hair, trying to bring him closer once more. He resisted sternly, not allowing her to maneuver him.

"Say it." He demanded, and got rewarded with a harsh pull on his hair. She licked her lips, studying his behavior. He'd held down her stare, refusing to blink.

"I want you to make me come." She said, and sent a surge of desire down to his groin, making his cock shift and strain uncomfortably against his boxers. "Hard." She added, and broke their stare, altering her eyes to his lips. She didn't have to say anything else as he happily obliged, closing his mouth on her clit and sucking.  
>She screamed so loud he had to place his hand on top of her mouth, muffling the sound so she wouldn't wake up their boys, while the other spread her extremely wet folds aside, giving him access to her exposed clit. He shoved his tongue at her entrance, alternating between tongue fucking her and flicking it over her clit.<br>She kept screaming in pleasure, biting his hand in the process.

"You taste so good, babe." He confessed, making sure to look at her. She slipped two of his fingers into her mouth, sucking and slipping her tongue in between and around them in response. He moaned into her pussy, the vibration causing her to suck harder. With one finger probing her entrance, he thrust one, then two, pumping them in and out of her in a steady rhythm.

"Yeah, keep doing that. God…" She breathed out with his fingers still filling her wet mouth as he sucked harder on her clit while fucking her with his fingers. A moment was all it took for her to contract around his fingers, a surge of wetness seeping out of her as she came with a loud scream, muffled by his fingers in her mouth.  
>With her eyes still tightly shut and her chest rising and falling like she's been running for two miles straight, he licked her folds one more time and risen to his feet.<br>Jax gently bit Tara's chin, allowing the tremor in her body to gradually wear down. He was taken by surprise when she immediately kissed him, knowing she wanted to taste herself on his lips. He kissed back with as much eagerness while she slipped her hand between them to cup his cock through his pants.

"You're overdressed." She murmured with a smile, knowing he's put so much effort in pleasuring her he's probably straining painfully against his own boxers by now. And she was damn right. Jax settled his palms on her ass, squeezing her round cheeks as Tara worked on his belt buckle expertly, disposing him of his pants and underwear in a heartbeat. She grasped his thick cock tightly as soon as it sprung free from its torturing confining garments, and Jax nearly came right there and then, staring into her big, green orbs waiting to devour him whole.  
>She stroked him methodically, up and down his shaft, her tongue teasing his lower lips, then nibbling it. Her other hand came to fondle his balls, while her thumb ran over the head of his cock, spreading the sticky pre-cum along his shaft. He helped her ministrations with his hips, thrusting into her hand and setting a faster pace for her to follow.<br>Tara palmed at his ass, bringing him closer. She brushed the tip of his cock against her entrance, rubbing it against her dripping slit, coating it with warm wetness.  
>Jax gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to thrust inside of her just yet. With one move, he fisted her dark, thick chocolate hair with his hand, curving her neck up and exposed to his mouth assaults.<br>She huffed out a gust of air when he attacked her jaw with open mouthed kisses.

"How bad do you want it..?" She asked in a small voice that made his head snap up to look at her, his cock jumping to even further attention in her hand. When he just stared in surprise, she asked again – "How bad do you want to fuck me?" And all hell broke loose.  
>He snapped, swatting her hand away and thrusting home with one long stroke, making her close her eyes with a choked moan. Giving her a moment to adjust to his size, Jax refrained from thrusting right away. Joining her other hand, she palmed at his ass, squeezing tightly, encouraging him to move and go deeper as he finally thrust into her. With one hand cupping her ass, the other her breast, and his teeth grazing her shoulder blades, he pumped in and out of her, making her head bang slightly against the kitchen cabinets.<p>

"You're so tight. Fuck." He cursed under his breath, relishing in the warm heat of her engulfing him. The combination of his words of desire and snapping hips caused Tara to contract her inner walls around him and elicit a throaty moan out of her man.

Jax buried his nose in the crook of her neck, knowing it's inevitable and she can fully smell the irony blood on him now. Face crumpling in disgust, he couldn't help but slow down his ministrations.  
>He didn't want her to see him, to feel him like that, with another man's blood on his hands, on his body. She deserved better, so much better than that.<br>Tara sensed his self-disgust immediately, cupping his cheeks with both hands, bringing his face closer to hers. With her nose touching his, she brushed her thumb on his beard covered chin.  
>"It's okay, I love you. I love you. I love you." She repeated three times, louder with each thrust of his hips, her insides clenching around him tightly.<p>

Jax nodded gratefully, knowing he's the luckiest man on the entire planet to have such a woman waiting for him at home, loving him despite of what he is and what he's done.

"I love you too." He whispered tightly against her lips before taking them in a searing kiss. It was barely enough to express how much he really cared for her, loved her, and cherished her.

He slipped his hand between their heated bodies, rubbing her clit with his thumb, creating pleasurable pressure on them both, her walls contracting around him even more.  
>He grasped her thigh harshly, making her whimper, knowing it's going to bruise. She was moments away from tumbling over the top; he could feel her labored, hot breath on his neck. Considering it for a moment, he fisted on her hair with one of his hands, pulling on it so she can look him in the eye, and then he swung his other hand to smack across one of her ass cheeks, leaving a red, flaming sting behind him.<br>Tara nearly bit his lower lip off, nodding frantically when he looked at her questionably. He smacked her ass once, twice more, leaving an angry mark in the shape of his hand on her lush flesh, and as if it was the only thing missing, she came with a violent shudder, muffling her scream with her mouth against his shoulder.  
>He thrust vigorously into her a few more times, letting her ride out her intense orgasm before the clenching of her walls around his cock caused him to lose his balance and come deep inside of her with a low groan.<br>Arms engulfing one another, they clung to each other, their breaths evening out gradually.  
>With her chin resting on his shoulder, Tara smacked Jax's head lightly.<p>

"Ow!" he exclaimed in fake hurt, sending her a cocky smirk.

"That's for the cookies. What am I supposed to tell Abel tomorrow morning?" She glared at him, poking his chest with her finger in accusation. Jax's eyebrows arched, and a sly smile crept to his lips.

"With what I'm about to do to you for the next two hours, you're not going to wake up until noon, and that's a promise." Tara opened her mouth to reply, but got interrupted when Jax simply swung her over his shoulder, running towards the shower.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** - _Feedback is __greatly appreciated! Also, this is meant to be a one-shot, but I might continue if the response is well._


End file.
